College Life
by Max-Without-Wings
Summary: Hey! this is a non-winged story of Max at a special college. She is new to KCGS (Katie's College for Gifted Students. the name may not be the best but it's all i could come up with), along with her sister Ella. What happens when when she meets Fang and his gang? With the help of her friends Max has a not-so-typical College experience. FAX. With EGGY.
1. Meet the Martinez's

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Ahg!" I yelped as I fell out of bed with the covers wrapped around me. I grabbed my phone off the side table and turned off the alarm I set, 3:30 in the freaking morning. I don't think I can explain just how much I hate mornings, and alarm clocks, and Mondays, and most people. But enough about me. Well since I haven't yet told you who "me" is then I should probably continue. My names Maximum Ride Martinez, but if you call me anything else besides Max, you won't be able to call anybody anything else ever again.

I have light brown hair with many blonde natural highlights that goes down to the middle of my back. I think it looks like a muddy mess, but my mother says it's really a _pretty, _golden mess. My eyes are a boring dark brown. Basically everything about me is boring. At least that's what I believe. I'm really tall for a girl my age (which is 18) and I'm just the right amount of slender, if I do say so myself. With a bit of a tan, but again not too much.

"Max! Wake up we have to get you two to the airport in two hours!" My mom yelled up the stairs. I groaned internally and got up _slowly, _shoving off my all too comfy warm covers and walking to my cold plain bathroom. Well to be fair it was only plain because everything was packed up, along with the rest of my room. And my sister's too. She was a year younger than me, but she was so smart that she was going to the same college as me _in the same grade. _

"Max!" mom yelled again. I groaned and rolled my eyes "I'm getting dressed!" I called back down. I quickly grabbed the clothes that I left out of all the moving bags and threw them on. They were black skinny jeans with small holes, a grey tank top, my _favorite _black leather jacket that goes only half way down my torso, and last but not least my black combat boots (Which is basically all I wear, don't worry I have multiple pairs. So if I don't say what's on my feet let's just assume it's my boots). I ran a brush through my hair, or at least attempted to. After it got stuck about five times I gave up and threw it into a pony tail.

Grabbing my last couple bags I looked at my room one last time, then kissed that sucker good bye! I ran down the stairs to find my mom and sister in the kitchen waiting for me. My mom, Dr. Valencia Martinez, had her arms crossed over her chest. I couldn't help but realize this was the last time I would see her in this house for a while. I took in all her characteristic while I could, no matter how angry they looked.

She had pretty dark brown hair that just passed her shoulders. Her skin is much darker than mine, Hispanic looking (hence the name Martinez). She was shorter than both my sister and I, an average height for a woman. Her eyes were light brown with a dark brown around her iris. She was wearing a leather jacket like mine, only it was tan. Her olive shirt wasn't clinging to her body, but swaying in the breeze our air conditioner made. Her jeans were also loose, she topped off her outfit with sandals and the locket I gave her for her birthday with both Ella and mine's picture.

Ella was my sister who looked almost identical to mom, only taller and girlier. Both were still shorter than me but still on the taller side. She was wearing a designer shirt and skirt that I can't even begin to describe. Let's just say they were pink and sparkly, like that's one vampire guy's skin. Her heels (or 'Max Death Traps') were silver and tall, I don't know how she's not dead yet. Our personalities are so different. She actually acts like her gender. While I, on the other hand, am the exact opposite. I'm tough, strong, and am definitely _not_ boy crazy.

I guess that's what happens when you have two different dads. My dad, Jeb, cheated on mom and has been out of the picture my entire life. While Ella's dad died five years ago (Please don't drive drunk, you will end up texting someone and running over one of the best, most caring people in the world).

"What took you guys so long? Come one we have to go!" I told them as I walked out the door. I heard Ella sigh and I could just _feel_ mom roll her eyes. I smiled to myself and got into the car. Today's gonna be a good day.


	2. Good Day gone Bad

**So i totally forgot to do the disclaimer thingy. So here it is...**

**I do not own Maximum Ride (Unfortunatly). Nope. That belongs to James Patterson.**

* * *

So I guess the world had it in for me, because it was _not_ a good day. "Max! Wake up." Ella screamed in my ear. I clamped my hand over her mouth and looked her dead in the eye. "Too. Early." I growled and threw her head away from me.

Anyone else would have run screaming for the hills if I did that, but since she was used to it she only cringed a little. I was glad that I still had the ability to scare her.

We had been driving for about half, it had taken me most of that time to fall asleep cause the road was so freaking _bumpy_. I'm not sure if I've mentioned this before, but I _not _a morning person. Another difference Ella and I have. As soon as she's up she's talking and doing whatever it is she does. Same as my mom, Ella's more like her than I am.

"Max. _Honey_," Mom said through clenched teeth ", we're at the airport. Your plane leaves in half an hour." I could tell she was still upset that she was losing both of her little chickies at the same time. It would take a while for her the come to terms with it. I nodded and unbuckled.

Grabbing my bags I opened the door and stepped out… into the pouring rain.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!" I exclaimed. I had just stepped out and was already drenched. I slammed the door and started running into the building.

Unfortunately, I ran straight into the path of car. So I was forced to dodge it by jumping to the side… and right into a deep puddle of water.

Do you want to know the best part? The driver didn't even get out to help me. Nope. Insted he just kept on driving until he found the perfect parking spot. I watched the car so I could see who the driver was and kill him if I ever saw him again.

When he stepped out of the car I inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was just some emo kid who was probably late for his flight or something. At least he was hot. Oh. My. God. did i really just thinkg that?

Then, get this.

He ran out of the rain so he didn't get his hair wet! He even hid under his bag. Once he was out of the pouring rain he turned around to look at me.

I glared at him as I slowly got up from the puddle that felt like my personal swimming pool. Picking up my bag I trudged over to his direction (never taking my eyes off him BTW). I took in every detail, I would remember him if our paths ever crossed again. though i doupt they would.

At the last minute I turned to walk over to my waiting sister, who was fiercely brushing out her hair. The reason she kept her hair brush unpacked is unkno- hey that's _my_ hairbrush!

"At least you're not wearing make-up?" Ella said helpfully, having noticed what just happened. I rolled my eyes at her as she gave me back my brush. I still don't know how she got it and I didn't plan on asking.

"And whose fault is that?" I asked her as I took my hair out of the pony tail and shook it in multiple directions. It was already starting to tangle, again. I wasn't even going to attempt to brush it out. She glared at me and I couldn't help but chuckle.

That's what happens when you're a girl. You worry about your make-up running and your hair getting messed up. As for me, I could care less about my hair and I don't wear make-up. Ella has to drug me and tie me down to get me to wear that gunk.

"Come one girls. We'll find a way to dry you off and grab something to eat then go catch your flight." Mom said as she came running from the car. Once we stepped inside we were greeted by cold air that made me shiver.

As it turned out the way to dry us off way standing under the hand-drier machine for _15 minutes._ Once I wasn't dripping with dirty rain water we went to get some food.

The scent of chocolate chip cookies invaded my nostrils and made me whine for them. It actually worked too! I ate about ten cookies and drank two bottles of water. They were good, but _so_ not as good as my mom's homemade cookies. Those were to die for. I was gonna miss those while I was at college.

"Flight 14 to California now boarding." The intercom warned, ripping me away from my train of thought. I sighed and grabbed my bags. Glancing at Ella and mom I could see that they were dreading it to. This was the first time that we left home for more than a week; it was going to be difficult.

After several hugs, and a few tears shed by mom and Ella we boarded our plane. Since we were in Arizona the flight was only about an hour and a half.

As soon as I made sure Ella was okay (the airlines didn't put us next to each other, and Ella has a major fear of flying) I sat down in my window seat and watched the clouds roll through the sky.

I wonder what it would be like to lay on one. They must be so comfy and soft. I remembered that my science teacher said that they were wet and cold, and it was impossible to lay on them. I think he's full of shit, oh well. It's not like I'll ever know.

* * *

"Max! How many times do I have to wake you up in one day?!" Ella said as she shook me back to consciousness. I opened my eyes and flailed my arms. Once I saw it was just Ella I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands. Only to find that my neck was as stiff as a surf board. "Ugh. When did I fall asleep?" I asked as I rolled my head around trying to get the kinks out.

She shook her head and threw my bags at me impatiently. "Come on! Everyone else has already gotten off the plane. Nudge is waiting for us in the parking lot." Ella said as I got up and walked towards the exit. I groaned as we passed a small shop with chocolate chip cookies. This is going to be impossible.

Once we got into the parking lot I was tackled by a mysterious figure. Before I could punch it, it squealed with excitement. Rolling my eyes I relaxed, it was Nudge. I pried myself away from her with the help of an imaginary crowbar and smiled. To my surprise there was a second figure hugging Ella.

"Angel!" I screamed, and then it was my turn to tackle someone. "I didn't know you would be here!" I said as I pulled away, still keeping her in my arms.

"Nice to see you _too_ Max." Nudge said "I didn't know you actually hugged people. Because you sure as heck didn't hug _me_. I mean what the heck?! I thought you loved me? I mean in a best friend or sisterly way. Not in a lesbian way. Not that I would care if you were gay or not. I'm all for team rainbow but-" I cut her off by pulling her into a second hug.

I, Maximum Ride, am not a hugger. So this was as big of a surprise to me, as it was to Nudge. She happily returned the stupid hug.

"Can we go now?" Ella asked. I sighed and let go of Nudge, motioning her to get into the car.

Nudge (Monique) has been my friend since the fifth grade. She had mocha skin with black hair and blonde highlights, and was absolutely gorgeous. Her long legs made her the same height as Ella. Her outfit was tight but fitting. With her pencil skirt and designer top she looked like a model. Nudge, along with Ella and Angel, were wearing the same death traps that I feared most, _heels_.

Those three acted almost completely the same, except for Angel's innocence and Nudge's motormouth. That girl talks more that Ella and Angel combined, which is saying something.

Angel (who I've known since fourth grade) has the most beautiful curly blonde hair I have ever seen. It framed her face perfectly, almost like a halo. It would take at least two hours for me to get my hair that way, while it comes naturally for Angel. And her eyes, holy crap. They were the most B.E.A.U.T.I.F.U.L bright blue that you can probably see from China. She's the slightest bit shorter than Nudge and Ella, but she's still as gorgeous as them.

I feel a bit bad when I'm around them, thinking that I can never live up to their beauty standards. But that feeling quickly fades when I remember I can kick their butts all the way to next week.

Nudge and Angel moved to California about three years ago, but we've kept in touch. So now Ella and I won't go into College without knowing a couple people. I bet you're wondering why they _both _moved to the same place at the same time. Nudge's house wasn't exactly the best place to live in. So Angel's mom, Anne Walker, took her under their care since she was a toddler. Nudge had instantly hit it off with Angel and her brother, well more Angel than anyone else.

Gazzy (The Gasman) was Angel's twin brother. They look almost alike except one is in fact a dude, and it wasn't Angel. Both of their eyes were hypnotizing. I knew Gazzy and got along with him really well. He was like my partner in crime. I think he had enjoyed my company. Seeing as though everyone else we hung out with was a girl.

* * *

I tuned out Nudge's ranting and Ella's squeals the whole ride to the college. But I had to clear up one thing with Angel.

"Does Gazzy go to KCGS?" I asked as I turned to look at her in the seat next to me.

"Yeah. He got accepted because of all that stuff in science, you know how he was always into bombs and things like that. Also he started playing football and is really good at it. Remember his friend James that used to live in Arizona?" She asked.

I nodded "You me Iggy? Wasn't he also a pyro?"

"Yeah, well he's at KCGS for the same things and he and Gaz are really close." She said. So now I had four people who I knew at my new college. I turned to Ella in the passenger seat.

"Hey, Did you hear that? Iggy and Gazzy also go to KCGS!" I told her excitedly. Oh thank the lord. Now I won't have to hang out with just the girls.

"We're here!" Nudge squealed. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car to look at the Girl's Dorm Building. It was a really big brick building with people walking and chatting all around. Across the street was the Boy's Dorm Building.

I smiled and grabbed my bag, starting to walk across the parking lot to the Dorm.

"Max watch out!" Angel screamed as a car knocked me down at about five miles an hour. It wasnt much force but since i wasn't expecting the sudden shove i hit fell on my ass with a big thud.

I heard the car door open as the grils pulled me off the ground.

"Hey are you okay? I didn't see you there." Said a deep manly voice. I finally looked up and gasped as i saw who it was.

"You!" i said glaring at the kid.

* * *

**I wonder who it is?**


	3. The Gang's All Here

**Okay, so imma explain myself now. I go from my mom's house to my dad's house and neither have internet. I only get that when I go to my grandma's house, and I don't usually go over there. Sorry but these chapters will probably be spread out. I'll try as hard as I can, but they live in seperate twons so that might be hard. Anyways enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

"You!" I said glaring at the kid.

The same kid that almost ran me over back in Arizona. "How many times will you run over me in a day?!" I asked, venom dripping with every word.

I mean I was pissed. This kid tried to kill me twice in one freaking day. You'd be mad too.

"The same amount of times you run in front of my car." He replied with a smirk that summed him up immediately. I hated him. He was sarcastic with me, me. No one talks back to me the same way I talk to them.

I guess he figured this out by the look on my face because he smirked again. I could tell he was a player, someone who always got what he wanted. And I could see why.

He had an olive type skin tone, with really noticeable cheekbones. Though his face has remained impassive except for the smirks, though they didn't seem real. Just like he was trying to get me in bed.

He was wearing a black shirt that showed off all of his muscles, and there were a_ lot _of them. Not that I was looking or anything. Nope. I kept my eyes locked with his. They were black with gold flecks in them. His coal black hair flopped over his right eye in a messy way that worked for him.

_Stop noticing how hot he is_. He almost ran you over… _twice._

It's not like I would do anything about it anyways. I liked the way he looked, but I hated the way he acted. The entire time he was looking me up and down, probably sensing that I was a challenge.

"You gonna apologized or not?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest, which it where his eyes were at the moment.

"Probably not." He replied shoving his hands in his black pant pockets and looking me in the eye again.

"Excuse me?" I spat.

I saw Ella hold her breath.

Heard Angel barely say "Oh no."

And felt Nudge tense up next to me. "Max, don't He's not worth it." She whispered in my ear.

He opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a really high, really annoying voice that came from somewhere behind his car. "Nicky-poo!" He dropped his head and groaned just loudly enough for me to hear.

Why does that voice sound excruciatingly familiar?

All of a sudden a really slutty red head came barreling towards 'Nicky-poo' and crashed into him. Practically swallowing him whole. She was wearing a really short- tight- silver skirt that rode up _way_ too far.

Her shirt, or lack thereof, was just a black tank top that showed her stomach and red laced bra underneath.

I felt like poking my eyes out with tooth pick and dumping them in a bucket of bleach by the time their game of tonsil hockey was over.

When they pulled apart I finally placed the name with the face, or at least the several layers of make-up _on _the face.

"Lissa?" I asked dread overcoming me. She also used to go to Arizona, at the same school as me, Ella, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. We, along with most of the school, hated her guts. But aside from them, I was her favorite person to torture.

Seeing as though she was the one my first (and only) boyfriend cheated on me with. Throughout the school years she continued to pick on me and all of my friends just to get under my skin.

"Max? Eww, what are _you_ doing here?" She asked in a voice that sounded as disgusted as I felt.

I gave her my sweetest smile and replied with "I thought you might be in need of another one of my 'special' nose jobs. And it looks like I was right." I patted the left side of my nose and smirked. Last year when Lissa was picking on Ella she had made her cry. I lost my cool and punched her, breaking her nose and making it tilt to the right.

She cringed and glared at me. Obviously remembering what had happened.

I put on an 'angry' face then punched the air, my fist stopping only an inch away from her nose. Satisfyingly enough she flinched and yelped. Then snuggled into her boy toy.

"Nicky, make her go away." She huffed into his chest, trying to play innocent. He looked at me with an emotionless face and nodded.

That wiener. He didn't have the guts to actually _tell me _to leave. Big baby.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, turning around I walked to the building with my friends all following me. I glanced at them to find their faces were full of relief. They knew what I would have done, so why didn't I do it?

* * *

"OMG. I can't believe that you get your own room! Like, how is that even fair? You wanna know what else isn't fair? Angel and Ella get to share, but I have to room with a total stranger. Not that I don't like meeting new people. It's kinda fun, as long as they like shopping, painting their nails, doing each other's hair and make-up, pink, sparkl-" I slapped my hand over Nudge's mouth before she could continue.

Even her ranting couldn't get me down once I had found out that I had an entire dorm to _myself_. There were still two beds, so sleepovers would be easier. All my moving boxes were already in my room, all I had to do was unpack and arrange all of their contents.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome. And when we come over there can be two in each bed when we watch movies and stuff." Angel said cheerfully. I smiled at her and nodded.

After we dropped off Ella, Angel and Nudge followed me to my room. Since those two had already unpacked the day before.

"Well I'm gonna unpack, we still on for lunch at one?" I asked as I shoved them out the door. I loved them and all but I finally had time to myself, I was gonna savor it.

They nodded and Nudge opened her mouth to say something but I closed the door before she could. I sighed and started opening random boxes and putting them where I thought they would fit. After about an hour my room was all finished and there was a pile of boxes on the ground outside my window. I looked down at the boxes then up to see if I had a good view. To the right was the beach, to the left I could see the actual college part of the school. KCGS is a very amazing, expensive school.

If you hadn't figure it out by the name of the college (Katie's College for Gifted Students), it is very hard to get into. Gazzy and Iggy were here because they were good at football and blowing stuff up, Iggy was also here for cooking. Angel got in because she has amazing cosmetology and veterinary skills, plus she's a genius. Nudge was here for her sense of style, literally. Ella was _really_ good at soccer and band. She played a lot of instruments.

I was here for multiple things. Including boxing, track, art, singing, dancing and martial arts.

It's really amazing because now I don't have to go through the bull crap of having kids in my class half ass everything. I remember how annoying that was in High School. I would try my best at everything, then get aggravated when some kids didn't even attempt to do something as simple as knowing what 2+2 equals.

Another good thing about this college was that every dorm room had its own bathroom. As opposed to a single huge one. I pried my clothes off and hopped into the shower.

Once I was done and dried I put on black shorts, a dark blue tank top and a loose fitting purple shirt with 'NOPE' written across the chest. It was too hot to wear my combat boots so I wore my flat sandals. I left my hair down, and it had made a wet spot on my shirt.

I checked my clock and saw that it was 12:53. I ran down the stairs and out the front door to wait for everyone to show up.

"AHH!" I yelped as I was tackled to the ground from behind. I rolled over so I was on top of my attacker and pulled my fist back to punch him but his hands were protecting his face and he screamed "It's me! It's me!"

I dropped my hands to my sides and smiled "Gazzy!" I rolled off of him and helped him back up to his feet.

He brushed himself off and frowned at me "You weren't supposed to win!" He exclaimed and pouted like a five-year-old. I laughed at him and put my hands on my hips and retorted "It's not like I ever _lost._"

I heard a snort behind me and whipped around to find a wild Iggy. Like Gazzy, he was taller than me. Which ticked me off. He looked the same as I last saw him. Pale, blonde with a hint of red, blue eyes (though not as hypnotizing as the twin's) and a mischievous grin.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my two favorite pyros." I said ruffling their hair.

Iggy pulled away and whined like a baby. "Maaaax! It took me like, twenty minutes to get my hair like this." He said as he frantically tried to fix it. I rolled my eyes.

"It took you twenty minutes to make your hair look messy?" I scoffed "It two me two seconds and it looks even better than it did before."

Gazzy chuckled next to me while Iggy glared. Gazzy and I did our on personal handshake that we made up. It's between me and the Gasman so don't expect me to explain it. Once we were finished I looked up to realized the rest of the gang had finally showed up.

"Oh God. These three together at the same time? I'm scared to be in the same room with them." Ella said with wide fearful eyes.

Gazzy cackled manically while Iggy wiggled his eye brows. The three of us exchanged a high five then we all started towards the car.

* * *

"No, I didn't set that one off, Gazzy did!" I exclaimed. We were at an ice-cream place that Nudge and Angel went to. Right now I was trying to prove my innocence about the time Gazzy set off a stink bomb in Ella's room last year when they came to visit for Spring Break.

They all shook their heads at me and Gazzy snuck in an evil grin. I did what any mature teenage girl would do. I put ice-cream on my spoon and flung it at his face.

"Point one to Max! The crowd goes wild!" I chanted when it hit him in the middle of his forehead. The girls giggle while Iggy fist bumped me. I was sitting on the outside of the booth with Gazzy to my left and Iggy next to him. On the other side Ella sat across from Iggy, Nudge from Gazzy, and Angel from me.

We heard the bell ring signaling that someone else entered and all of us turned to see who it was. I regretted it immediately.

There stood Lissa glaring at me, with 'Nicky-poo' looking at the ice-cream menu.

"Gross, what's she doing here?" Nudge whispered. I stuck my tongue out at Lissa then turned back to Nudge and shrugged.

"Poor Fang, he can't stand her." Iggy said and I whipped my head around to face him.

"Wait you know that asshole? I thought his name was Nick?" I asked shocked. He nodded.

"Nick's his real name, but he hates it. So all his friends call him Fang. He's the star quarterback of our team. Lissa's his girlfriend, although he hates her. He just keeps her around because she'll do anything to get him to fu-" Gazzy was cut off by Iggy's hand. I looked at them suspiciously but then couldn't help but hear Lissa and N-Fang's orders.

"I'll take one scoop of fat-free vanilla with no sprinkles. Nicky-poo, what do you want?" Lissa asked as she clung to her boyfriend. I scoffed at Fang's face then the lady behind the counter said "One moment," she held up her pointer finger and turned to me and called over ", miss, your second order is ready."

I fist pumped the air and ran to the counter. "Is the third one on the way?" I asked excitedly. I know I know, I should probably watch my figure because of all the sports I'm in, but I was so hungry and it was so _good_. Plus I have a high metabolism. It's a win, win situation.

She nodded and handed me another chocolate with syrup and tons of sprinkles. I happily licked up the drips that were running down the cone and on my hand.

"You might want to watch what you eat fat ass." Lissa warned "All that ice-cream is starting to add up." She patted her stomach and made a pouty face.

I smiled and reached down to put my hand over her stomach as well. "Yeah, we can tell." I winked at her horrified face and walked back to my booth. They all looked up at me and smiled.

Ella said "Well that went well."

"It did indeed." I replied while finishing up my ice-cream with five of my best friends. I couldn't help but feel happy and safe knowing that the gang's all here.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm realizing just how small my chapters have been and I'm sorry. I always get aggrivated when the chapters are as small as mine have been. So I'll try to lengthen them for ya! I hope you all had a good 4th of July and i would like to thank all of the men and women who have served and are still serving thier country. I would also like to thank those who didn't make it to celebrate it with us. You are all very brave and we love you, even if we don't show it enough. Thank you and stay safe! **


	4. The Torture Endured

**Hey, so this chapter includes Max talking about 'skanky' clothes. I would just like to say that if you wear shorts or skirts that are short and above the knee does not mean that you are indeed a 'skank' It's just that this is from Max's POV and that's what I thought she would say. So I'm sorry if something from my story offends you, please do not take it to heart!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

"NO." I said sternly as the girls paced around dorm room. The guys had left to hang out with Fang since Lissa wasn't gonna be there. I hoped that his attitude towards women didn't rub off on them.

"But Maaaax! It's a _party_, you're _supposed_ to wear make-up!" Ella whined. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Walking back to her I sat down on my bed.

"Just because I'm _supposed_ to doesn't mean I _have_ to. And besides, I never said I was actually going." I pointed out. This fact made Nudge shriek in hysterics.

"You can't not go! You have to go! I mean, it'll be your first college party, all of ours actually. OMG. This could be _the_ party! Where you meet the one. Then you could ride off into the sunset together, like on a pony. OR A UNICORN! You could get married, have kids, grow old and die together. Though, i forbid you to die until at leaste your 100th birthday. I could even plan your wedding! The theme could be Twili-" Nudge's rant got cut off by the pillow that slammed into her face. I wonder who threw that?

"Nudge, if you shut up and stop talking about sparkly men, I will go. But only if you go easy on the make-up and don't force me into the skankiest skirt you can find." I warned and tried to ignore their shrieks of delight.

This was gonna be a long nigh. Full of torture that I will inevitably endure...

* * *

Iggy's POV

"You have to admit, She is pretty hot." I said while throwing the ball to the Gasman. Gazzy, Fang, Ari, Omega and I were all in Fang's dorm. Ari and Omega were playing video games while Fang was on his computer. Gazzy was playing catch with me from across the beds.

"Yeah but, that's Max's little sister. Last year Lissa was picking on Ella, so Max broke her nose. I wouldn't risk it if I were you." Gazzy warned me. I scoffed and was about to reply when Fang rolled around in his chair.

"Is that why they hate each other so much? Because Lissa picked on her little sister?" Fang made it sound like that was the most childish thing Max could ever do. Gazzy and I exchanged glances. I shook my head as Gazzy was about to tell him what had really happened. It wasn't our place to tell, Max would do it on her own time.

But the glare that Fang gave me forced me to deviate a little bit.

"Not exactly, Lissa has always been a bitch to Max. While we were still in Arizona Max was our best friend, cause she hated hanging out with the girls as much as we did. Lissa tried to get us to betray Max but Gazzy wouldn't. I almost did cause I was sick of the torture Lissa put us through just because we were friends with Max. But I realized that what Lissa did to Max was way worse than what Lissa could do to me." I explained.

"What did Lissa do to Max?" Fang asked curiously.

Shit.

I wasn't supposed to deviate _that_ much. Before I could reply Gazzy threw the ball at my head. "Nice goin' Igtard!" He yelled jokingly.

"What's going on?!" Fang asked angrily. I shared a look with Gazzy and his eyes told me the same thing: _run_.

Fang must have caught on cause he lunged for the door, but it was too late. We were already in the hallway by the time he reached it and yelled "I'll find out at Dylan's party tonight!"

"Good luck with that!" I called behind me before I ran into my own dorm to hide from Fang, and Max if she ever found out what I had done.

* * *

Fang's POV

What the hell was that about? What did I care for anyways. It's not like that Max chick was my problem. She wasn't as easy as the rest of the girls I go after, like Lissa.

God I hate Lissa. She's not exactly good, actually she's not good at all. But she's easy, I don't have to work for anything. From the first day I met Lissa she was clinging to me like I was a Hershey bar and she was PMS'ing.

But hey, I got a little treat at night for putting up with her during the day. It's a give a little get a little type of situation. Speaking of which.

My phone vibrated on the table, a text from Lissa.

_Lissa: Hey, can't wait for the party tonight. Especially the after party in my room ;)_

I smirked at the thought of me running my fingers through her long dirty blonde hair. Wait what? Lissa had red hair, that's what I meant to say.

_Me: Can't wait ;)_

I think I just barfed in my mouth a little bit.

I shut my phone off and watched Ari and Omega ramble on about who in the game was cheating, or who wasn't. I rolled my eyes and kicked them out so I could mentally prepare for the torture I would have to endure before I got my 'pay'. She wasn't as good as she thought she was, but she was still something.

I sighed and looked at the clock, 8:17. Only two more hours until the party actually started. I wonder what everyone else was doing to get ready.

* * *

Max's POV

"Don't come near me with that thing." I warned. Nudge was currently attacking me with a hair straightener.

"Oh come one, we're almost done. Just let me do your hair then you can get dressed." Nudge said.

"I never said you could do my hair." I reminded her. But since I was still tied to the chair I couldn't do anything about it.

I spent the last two hours watching the girls do each other's hair and make-up. And because we only had half on hour left before the party started I didn't think they would have time for me.

But of course they did. They all tackled me at once and forced me into a chair were they proceeded to tie me down and make my life a living hell.

They were dabbing tan goop on my face, powdering me up. The eye shadow was actually kind of pretty. It was silvery with a deep purple directly over my eye lid. That black stuff they put on my eye lashes- the stuff that was made out of bat crap -made my lashes look twice as long as they actually were.

Despite my protests they caked on bright red lip stick. When they were done with my face they had run out of time to curl my hair, thank God, so were settling for straight.

Angel had finally untied me after my hair was to their liking and thrown a pile of clothes at me. Once I looked at them I groaned.

"I thought I said no skanky skirts?" I reminded them. They rolled their eyes.

"It's not a skanky _skirt_, just a skanky dress." Ella said helpfully. Brat.

"Well I'm not wearing this, and you're lucky I'm letting you were _that_." I added looking at Ella's tight sleeveless teal top (which matched her eye shadow) that was tucked into her silver pencil skirt, her heels made her as tall as me. She rolled her eyes at me and frowned.

"Put on a jacket and you can wear it. Deal?" I asked hopefully hating to see her upset. Her face instantly brightened and she nodded her head eagerly.

"Deal." She held out her hand and I shook it happily. I turned to face Nudge and Angel who looked absolutely stunning.

Nudge had curled her hair to show off her new blonde highlights. She was wearing a pink dress that hugged her curves beautifully showing off her figure. The dress was way too bright for my liking but I suited her nicely, unlike Ella's outfit Nudge had sleeves, well one at least. Her make-up was like mine except her eye shadow was a lighter shade of her dress. She had on large gold hoop earrings, did I mention they were big? Cause they were. I'm surprised her head didn't fall off her shoulders.

Angel had on a white dress that made her look like, wait for it, an angel. It was longer than the other's because she was just innocent like that. It was tight at the top then flowed out once it hit her waist. When she twirled it looked like a cup cake. She had on a smaller, silver version of Nudge's earrings.

"Can't I wear pants?" I pleaded. Though I knew there was no getting out of this. All three stopped what they were doing and glared at me. Nudge looked like she was gonna blow a fuse if she didn't yell at me soon.

I quickly put my hands up in surrender so I didn't leave with my ears bleeding. "Okay, okay. I'll wear the dress. But I am _not_ wearing any earrings!" I stomped to the bathroom in defeat and started stripping. Once I slipped the dress on I looked in the mirror.

It was a dark purple (like my eye shadow) and like, how do I explain this? The entire dress was a scrunched up type of fashion. It stopped about mid-thigh, which I wasn't too thrilled about but I knew it could get worse. The sweetheart neckline showed some cleavage but not enough that made me fearful that my boobs would completely fall out. I praised the girls for that. It hugged my body and showed off the curves that I didn't know I had.

"Alright." I said coming out of the bathroom and grabbing my leather jacket. I saw the looks on their faces and grinned. "Let's blow this joint!"


	5. Parking Lot Party

**Hey! So this is only chapter five. Thank you guys for all the reviews. It makes me a giddy inside (Unfortunetly) to know that people actually read -and like - my story. And I ****_don't_**** get giddy. So consider yourselves special. Anyways... here's Chapter five!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

"I have to _go_! Hurry up. Hurry up! HURRY UP!" I yelled from the backseat. I was bouncing up and down in anticipation, crossing and uncrossing my legs trying to keep the pee at bay. Nudge frantically tried to find a parking spot before my bladder exploded in her new car.

"I'm trying! But we were late and Dylan's yard is already full of cars. The only open parking spots are way in the back, so hold it in. Cause if you pee in my baby, you're cleaning it up. Speaking of which, my new roommate is a total pig. When I walked into my room today she had her clothes all over the place. It reminded me off Max's room back in Arizo-"

"Nudge!" We all yelled. She winced and finally, _finally_, found a parking spot.

When she was ranting I had taken the death traps off my feet, knowing that if I tried to run I would fall and probably end up breaking my neck.

I threw open my door and took off running. "Give me back my shoes when I get done!" I called over my shoulder knowing that Angel had them.

I silently cursed myself for letting them put me in this dress. If I moved my legs too wide it would ride up. But this was an emergency, so I let it. Besides, It was too dark for anyone to see me. I'll pull it down when I get closer.

I had to run through a _huge_ backyard since we parked in the very back. It was like a freaking football field for crying out loud. At least it fit with the house, or should I say mansion.

It had like twenty windows on all three floors. There were balconies and rooms _in_ the balconies. The entire house was old looking. The white paint was chipping off. Kind of cool if you think about it. The door was black with an old fashioned knocker.

I was almost to the front door when a car horn beeped and I felt a little nudge on my side when the black car stopped just in time.

I groaned and slammed my hands on the hood and looked in the windshield, scowling when I saw who it was. "Are you freaking kidding me?!" I shrieked.

A head poked out of the window and Nick called "We've gotta stop meeting like this." I could see his smirk through the darkness, dick.

I glared at him then realized I still seriously had to pee. I didn't have time to retort so I shook my head and ran up the stairs and banged on the door like it was life or death. In some ways, it was.

A blonde boy a little bit older than me answered the door and smiled, making it a little too obvious that he was checking me out. "Welcome to my humble abode, how you doin'?" He said, sounding like Joey from 'Friends'. Ugh, not another Nick.

"Bathroom!" I pleaded trying not to do the potty dance. He chuckled and pointed down the hall. I remembered that my dress had risen and quickly pulled it down.

"Second door on the right." He said. I nodded then ran to the door. Thankfully, it was empty. Once I was done I walked back outside to wait for the girls.

* * *

Fang's POV

"No, the only open parking is in the way back." I explained, mentally sighing. That's what we get for being late. Iggy was in the passenger seat next to me. Gazzy, Omega and Ari were in the back chatting amongst themselves.

I looked in my mirror to see what they were doing. I hope those aren't wires in Gazzy's han-

"Dude watch out!" Iggy hollered at me. I turned back to the road and saw a figure about to run in front of my car. I honked the horn and slammed on the breaks. I saw the figure, I think it was a girl, get nudged and stumble slightly before groaning and slamming her hands on my hood.

Thanks to my headlights I saw who I had almost run over, for the third time in a day. It was Max, again. Her faced changed from annoyance to a scowl once she realized it was me.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" She shrieked. I chuckled and smirked as I stuck my head out of my window.

"We've gotta stop meeting like this." I said.

She glared at me then shook her head, taking off towards the door again. I waited to watch what she would do. She knocked practically in hysterics until Dylan opened the door. I could see him checking her out. I looked down and gripped my steering wheel tighter.

_I saw her first, she's mi-_

I shook the thought from my head. Why did I care if someone else was looking at her, it's not like I was her boyfriend. I wasn't even her friend.

_Yet._

I looked back at Max to see that she was trying, and failing, not to do the potty dance. So _that's_ why she ran in front of my car.

She probably shouldn't have been running in that short dress. It had rode up far enough so all five of us had a clear view of her ass. It was a pretty good one too.

"That's a nice ass." Omega said from the back seat. Gazzy socked him in the chest.

"Dude, that's my friend!" He hollered at him.

"You're lucky she wasn't here to hear you. You'd never live to see another one." Iggy warned looking back at him. I rolled my eyes and continued to watch. To my displeasure, she pulled down her dress.

Dylan pointed to somewhere inside the house. She nodded then ran in faster than I've ever seen any girl run.

"I didn't know she even _wore_ dresses. I guess the girls got to her. Too bad we weren't there to save her." Gazzy said. Iggy shook his head.

"She's gonna kill us, I hope you know that Gasser. We should probably steer clear of her." Iggy warned. I saw Gazzy take on a look of pure terror. Wow, she must be pretty tough to get two football players afraid of her.

"Are you gonna find a parking spot or not?" Ari asked impatiently. I sighed and turned the car around and found a spot next to Nudge's car. The three girls were locking it up by the time we got there.

Angel was holing a pair of heels that I guessed were Max's. I don't remember her wearing any shoes. I doubt she would have been able to run in heels anyways. Especially from that distance.

It was then that I realized that Max had been forced to run the distance of an entire football field. But when she slammed her hands on my hood it didn't look like she was panting. She was breathing normally. Most people would have been at least wheezing.

So she was sporty? I must admit that is pretty hot. Most girls that go to this school aren't here for sports. I gotta find out what Max is here for.

"So what is Max here for?" I asked nonchalantly as I put my car in park. Gazzy snorted.

"Well, seeing as though it's a party. She's probably here to party." He answered sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No nimrod, what did Max do to get into KCGS?" This time it was the slightest bit more forceful.

"Well, let me see if I can remember them all." Iggy said tapping his chin. His faced perked up when he figured it out. "Boxing, track, art, singing, dancing and martial arts." He counted off on his fingers whenever he said one.

My jaw dropped slightly then instantly closed again before anyone could see.

"_Now_ do you see why we're so afraid of her?" Gazzy said in a 'duh' tone. I rolled my eyes and opened my door.

"Yeah well, she's still a girl." I said matter of factly.

"A totally _hot_ girl." Omega added. He's always been the pervy type.

"Who's a totally _hot_ girl?" Nudge asked with her hands on her hips. She was sharing a glare with me and Omega. He smirked and shrugged, leaning against my car in a 'playa' type of pose. I internally rolled my eyes at his attempt to flirt with Nudge.

"Max." Ari answered innocently as he stepped out of the car and walked around to face all of us. Iggy and Gazzy were trying to hide by staying in the car. Probably because they didn't want to get pulled into this conversation. Too late.

"James Griffiths and Zephyr Walker get your butts over here NOW!" Nudge yelled. I have to admit, I jumped a little. But not enough for anyone to notice. And if you tell _anyone_ I will bite out your jugular like Rick did in 'The Walking Dead'. That was a great episode… what was I saying? Oh yeah, don't tell anyone.

The two pyros quickly got out and walked to my side of the car with their shoulders hunched and heads down. They refused to meet Nudge's gaze, hell even I did.

"Why were you talking about Max and how she's a 'totally _hot_ girl'?" She asked. Well, more like demanded. Gazzy instantly straightened.

"We weren't! Fang asked about what Max did to get into KCGS and I told him! We weren't talking about her like that. At least Iggy and I weren't." He added glaring at me and Omega. Sheesh.

"Why is everyone glaring at me. Omega was the one to comment on her ass and how hot she was!" I defended myself pointing at Omega.

"Why were you looking at her ass?!" Ella shrieked at us. I groaned and dropped my head into my hands.

"Can we just get to the party? They'll explain it to us later. I think Max is waiting." Angel said squinting her eyes towards the house. Surely enough, there was a figure pacing around outside.

"Come on, parking lot party's over." I said walking towards Max, I mean, the house.

* * *

**So i swear, this is the last time she get's run over by Fang... For a While at least... It's up to you guys. You're the ones that have to sit through this Story. So i want to make it something you want to read. Tell me what you think. I look forward to any criticism... Good ****_and _****Bad.**


	6. Truth or Dare

**So this is Chapter 6. It might be a little risky, so make sure you review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

Max's POV

I was pacing around outside when I finally saw my friends coming. Well, five friends, two strangers and one enemy. I walked over to Angel, who handed me my shoes. I sighed and tried one last time to get out of this.

"Do I have to?" I pleaded. Taking a chance I looked at Nudge. As soon as our eyes connected I winced and quickly looked away. Her glares are terrifying. I sighed.

"Fine." I grumbled as I used the nearest body for support to put my death traps on.

"Wow, at least buy me dinner first." The supporter said. I groaned and looked back up to see Nick. Quickly pulling back I wiped my hand on Iggy then used him for support for the other shoe.

I scoffed "In your nightmares."

He rolled his eyes and walked over to the two strangers. One was looking at me, when he saw my gaze he winked. I scrunched up my face and turned to the other one. This one was looking longingly towards Angel. Hmm… I'll have to talk to her about that.

"Guys, this is Max. Max this is Ari and Omega." Gazzy said pointing to each one.

Ari was the one that looked at Angel. He was a complete and total stranger, yet something seem eerily familiar about him. His blonde hair was similar to mine, though it was a bit darker. His eyes were a dark blue with light around the iris.

He stood almost as tall as Gazzy, yet he was a bit bulkier than him. Actually he was the second 'biggest' (in the muscle department) guy here. Omega being the first. In the bulk department it goes Omega, Ari, Fang, Iggy and lastly Gazzy. But between you and me, I could take all of them down in about ten minutes. If I were an enhanced mutant freak then it would only take five. Like something like _that_ could ever happen.

Yeah, and I'm a bird-kid with wings that's running for my life from mutant dog things. As _if._

(Hahaha... I rhymed!)

Omega had dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. His face was more roundish and held a smirk somewhat like Nick's. Although I doubt that anyone can have a smirk like Nick's. The way it fits his face like he was born with it plastered on… What was I saying? Oh yeah, Omega.

He was the slightest bit shorter than Iggy yet his shoulders were twice as big. The way he stood, with his arms over his chest, made his muscles pop all the more. But they didn't faze me. I could care less about how much muscle he had. It only mattered was how he used them. If he was a big fat bully and used them unfairly then we would be running into some issues.

Well technically, _he_ would run into some issues. What with the pain, and the hospital bills, and the mangled face… He'd better hope and pray that he's not a bully.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you Ari." I said shaking his hand. Then I turned to Omega and said in a bored tone.

"That smirk will get you nowhere in life with me." His smirk quickly faded and he took the 'bully' stance again.

"We'll see." He stated and I rolled my eyes. But stopped when I saw Nick glaring daggers at Omega. What was that about? Oh well, it has nothing to do with me.

"Can we get inside now? I'm cold." Angel said shivering. Ari immediately took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She held onto it for dear life and smiled up at Ari.

"Thanks." She said. He smiled a genuine smile, not one of those stupid 'you-can-pay-me-back-in-a-dirty-way' smiles. I could tell that he was a keeper. I smiled to myself, happy that Angel would finally have somebody that isn't a complete dick.

"Yeah, come on. I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry." I said as I started up the stairs.

"When are you not?" Gazzy asked as he followed behind me. I gave a slight shrug and said "When I'm asleep," Then thought about it and added ",sometimes."

I heard Iggy chuckle behind me, so I stopped walking and let him ram into my back. There was a muffle cry and a loud _thud_. Actually two loud _thuds_. I whirled around to see that not only did I take out Iggy, but Nick as well.

I smirked at the scene before me. A red faced Iggy trying frantically to get out from under Nick. Who was basically straddling Iggy. Nick looked up and glared at me and that's when I broke out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

I was clutching my sides as Iggy roared up like a horse and threw Nick off of him. Nick landed on his back and quickly scurried up and was finally standing, brushing the imaginary dust off.

"Oh God… I-It… _Hurts!_" I said between gasps. Everyone Was laughing besides Nick, even _Iggy! _The one who was being practically rap- _No_. _Don't think about that now._

I froze where I stood and squeezed my eyes shut. My posture was rigid and I was clenching and un-clenching my fists as my sides. Tears were threatening to escape, but not from laughter. I was practically hyperventilating.

I heard the laughter quiet down then felt small, soft hand on my arms. I flinched away and opened my eyes. Ella was standing in front of me with a knowingly worried look on my face.

"Is it-" I cut her off by nodding my head frantically.

"Okay. It's okay. Remember to count. One, Two, Three. One, Two, Three." She repeated to me. I did as told and could finally breath correctly.

I nodded at her and she let my arms go and stepped aside. I saw Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel all looking at me with sympathy. But I shook my head and them and they turned towards the door to knock. Once the blonde kid from before answered they went inside.

Omega and Ari trailed behind them with quizzical expressions on their faces. I saw Iggy shake his head after Omega whispered something in his ear and was grateful for that.

I gave Ella a small, reassuring smile before ushering her inside. She nodded and reluctantly followed. I was right on her heals before a strong hand gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I flinched but instead of seeing who I thought I would, I saw Nick. His features softened and he let my arm go.

"What was that all about?" He asked with a blank expression. But I could see the worry in his dark, orb-like eyes.

"It was nothing. I laughed too hard and had a… an asthma attack. No big deal, so just drop it." I answered and started to turn around but stopped when he _didn't_ _drop it_.

"An asthma attack? Really? Was that the best you could come up with? Does it look like I was born yesterday? Max, I just saw you sprint the distance of a football field so you could go pee. And you weren't even panting! What hap-" He had been angry, I could tell. His voice just kept rising, and rising until he was yelling.

"I said. Drop. It." My voice was like steal, venom dripping from each word. What does this kid not get about 'drop it'? It's just two words that simply mean stop talking.

He quickly shut his mouth and nodded. Brushing past me on the way to the door. Something had flashed in his eyes that was… Sympathy? Mr. Emotionless had sympathy programmed into his brain somewhere, wow. I never could have thought.

I took a deep breath and trailed behind him. He knocked and that blonde boy answered yet again.

"Fang! What's up man?" They did that awkward bro-hug thing. What's the point of doing that anyway? Can't they just man-up and hug each other like _normal_ people? Guess not.

"Hey Dylan. How's the party? Got any hot ones yet?" Fang asked. I groaned and rolled by eyes. Why would I expect anything less than a pervy attitude from someone who was dating _Lissa_ of all people. The blonde kid, Dylan, turned to me. Finally noticing someone else was standing there.

"Not until she steps through the door." Dylan commented with a smirk and a wink. I grit my teeth and crossed my arms staring him dead in the eye.

I swear, I saw him flinch.

"You two goons done? Cause I kinda want to find my friends." I said in an annoyed tone and brushed past them before any more comments could be made.

"Ella! Nudge! Angel! My two pyromaniacs!" I yelled while walking throughout the huge house. I was trying to ignore all the people checking me out. I felt like I was on display. You see, _this_ is why I don't like wearing dresses.

"Max! There you are." I turned around to see Iggy and Gazzy and I sighed in relief.

"Are you okay? Was it-"

"Yes Gaz, it was. I'm fine now. Don't let me ruin your party. Did you bring that change of clothes I asked you to bring?" I asked pulling them near a corner trying to seclude us from the party-goers.

Iggy nodded and handed me a pile of clothes and my combat boots. "Do you know how hard it was to hide these?" He asked matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well I'm gonna change then I can finally feel better. I'll meet you by the sta-" I started but was interrupted by someone screaming "Truth or Dare! Everyone gather around!"

I groaned, knowing that if the girls didn't see me, they would go looking for me. I quickly shoved the clothes in a drawer when I saw Nudge running towards us.

"Come on you guys! This is a perfect chance to get Lissa angry. I saw her swallowing Fang earlier. And I got an idea that will get her _soooo_ pissed off. It will be hilarious!" She ranted while dragging us to the room that had a bunch of people sitting and standing in a circle.

I threw Iggy and Gazzy and look that said 'help me' but they had the same face.

Dylan was standing in the center of the room trying to get everyone quiet. Once the room was silent he started.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" He asked looking around the room. Of course Iggy raised his hand first. Dylan pointed to him then stepped out of the room, letting us play ourselves.

"Max! T or D?" He asked looking at me. I didn't hesitate.

"Dare."

He tapped his chin thoughtfully, then an evil smile crept across his face.

"I dare you to strip down to your underwear and stay that way for ten minutes." I glared at him but muttered angrily. "Fine. But you'd better sleep with one eye open." I pointed at him then went to the bathroom. I took off my jacket and the stupid dress, folding it. I gratefully stepped out of the shoes and put them on top of the dress.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had worn my matching Walking Dead underwear and bra. They had blood splatters and zombies on them with "The Walking Dead" written across the butt.

I traced my finger across the scar on my stomach. Frowning slightly at the memory of how I got it. Shaking off that feeling I took a deep breath and walked back to the room ignoring the whistles.

"Really? The Walking Dead?" Ella asked looking at me with an eyebrow raised. I shrugged and crossed my arms. I saw Iggy's face as he saw the scar and he immediately whispered "Max, I'm so sorry I forgot you had that. You can go put your clothes back on if you want."

His voice had regret written all over it but I shook my head.

"It's fine." I whispered back then turned back to a fake happy voice.

"My turn. Nudge! Truth or Dare?" I asked her. She looked as though she was fighting an internal battle but sighed and muttered "Dare."

I smirked and tapped my chin like Iggy had when I got the most brilliant idea.

"I dare you to stop dressing me up for a month. And you have to make sure Angel and Ella don't dress me up either." I told her.

"But Max!"

"No 'buts' missy. You picked dare and that's your dare." I smiled at her in triumph. Her shoulders slumped and she crossed her arms.

"Fine. My turn! Umm… Fang! Truth or Dare?" She asked as we all looked at Nick. Well mostly all, some people were still staring at me. I moved my hands into a position that would hide my scar but still look normal.

"Dare." He said without skipping a beat. Nudge got an evil grin then looked from Nick, to me, to Lissa, who was currently sitting on Nick's lap. _Oh no. This can't be good._

"Fang, I dare you to seven minutes in heaven with…" She looked at Lissa with a smirk "Max."

"What?! Why did I get dragged into this?" I yelled at Nudge.

"That's what you get for not letting me dress you up! Now go into the closet. I'll get you when your heavenly seven are up." She said pushing me into the closet and whispering to me "Look at Lissa's face! This is too good Max. Just go along with it." I looked at her and stepped into the closet.

Nick removed an angry Lissa from his lap and walked into the closet behind me. I glared one last time at Nudge before we were consumed with darkness.

* * *

**Soooo... Good? Not Good? Too risky? Please tell me before I continue with this plot.**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed including **

**Biv303 and ****alyssa the lucky bird girl**

**Thanks for skicking with my story!**


	7. Truth or Dare Continued

**I wanted to tell the events from Fang's perspective, even add a little without Max's. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Fang's POV

Max was pacing when we arrived. I was surprised that there wasn't a trench where she had been walking. When she saw us she walked over to Angel who handed her the heels. She sighed and looked at Nudge with a desperate look in her eyes.

"Do I have to?" She asked. I almost chuckled to myself when she winced from Nudge's glare.

"Fine." She grumbled then used my shoulder to steady herself as she put on her first shoe.

"Wow, at least buy me dinner first." I said and smirked when she groaned in realization.

"In your nightmares." She scoffed and walked next to Iggy. Wiping her hand on his shirt she used him for support. Did she think I had 'cooties' or something?

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Omega and Ari. Ari was looking at Angel and Omega was practically undressing Max with his mind. I glared at him.

When He saw Max's gaze he winked and my blood boiled. But I saw her scrunch up her face and look at Ari. I grinned to myself. He didn't have a chance with her. She was too gorgeous. Wait what am I saying?

"Guys, this is Max. Max this is Ari and Omega." Gazzy said pointing to them.

Max stood up and walked over to Ari with her hand raised. "Hi. It's nice to meet you Ari." Then she turned around to a smirking Omega and her tone changed to a bored one.

"That smirk will get you nowhere in life with me."

His smirk faded then, and he stood in his signature pose trying to show off his muscles by crossing his arms.

"We'll see." He said. I glared at him, surprised that daggers weren't hitting the back of his head. He had no right to make a move on her. _She obviously doesn't like you, so leave her alone._

"Can we get inside now? I'm cold." Angel said braking me out of my own thoughts. I turned in time to see Ari shrug off his coat and hang it on her shoulders. "Thanks." She said as they smiled at each other. I'll have to talk to him about that later.

I looked at Max to see that she was smiling at them, obviously thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, come on. I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry." She stated as she made her way up the stairs.

"When are you not?" Gazzy asked next to her with a slight smirk on his face. I think it was supposed to be a rhetorical question.

"When I'm asleep. Sometimes." She said after a slight pause. I was walking behind Iggy who was behind Max. He chuckled quietly but I guess it was loud enough for Max to hear.

She stopped abruptly making Iggy knock into her. His legs slipped out from under him, since he was halfway on a step, and he fell onto his face. Which would have been hilarious, if I wasn't standing behind him.

I tripped over his legs and fell on top of him. Landing in a position that made this whole situation look completely wrong.

Everyone had heard us fall and turned around to look. Iggy was trying to slip out from under me, but failed miserably. I looked up at Max, who was smirking, and glared at her.

She couldn't hold it in anymore and broke out laughing. Iggy had enough and roared up like a freaking horse and flipped me off of him. I landed on my back while Iggy stood up and I quickly followed suit, dusting myself off.

"Oh God… I-It… Hurts!" Max said between gasps. Everyone was laughing except me, even Iggy! For crying out loud I was just freaking straddling him! I heard Max gasp and stopped laughing to see what happened.

Max had frozen where she stood and squeezed her eyes shut. I could see her eyes frantically moving back and forth from underneath her eyelids. Her posture was rigid and she was clenching and un-clenching her fists as her sides. She was trying hard not to hyperventilate but was failing.

By that point everyone had stopped laughing by that point. Ella rushed to her side and gently grabbed her arms. Max flinched away and opened her eyes. There was a slight glaze to her eyes but they cleared away when she focused on Ella.

But I was able to see the immense fear in her eyes and my blood boiled. How can anything make Max, this tough girl that could probably beat up Omega, _that_ terrified? Once I find out I'm gonna-

"Is it-" Ella asked. Max nodded her head and I could tell she was trying not to cry.

"Okay. It's okay. Remember to count. One, two, three. One, two three…" Ella said as Max repeated. This went on until Max could breathe again.

_So she's had to do this before? Max has had to relive whatever scared her before? How many times had she had to go through this? _

I went through these thoughts in my head until I saw her nod at Ella and shake her head at Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Who all had worried looks on their faces. So they all know what happened to her? I'll have to ask them about it later.

Hesitantly they headed for the door, when each of them passed they gave her looks of sympathy. Ari and Omega trailed behind them. Omega whispered something to Iggy but he just shook his head. Dylan opened the door and let them in.

Max smiled reassuringly at Ella before forcing her in the house. Max was just about to go in but I wanted some answers. I gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She flinched and turned around to look at me with that same, terrified look in her eyes and I quickly let her go. Her features softened when she realized it was me.

"What was that all about?" I asked in a monotone voice, but I was worried sick about her.

"It was nothing. I laughed a little too hard and had a… an asthma attack. No big deal, so just drop it." She turned around trying to get out of our conversation, but I wasn't done yet.

"An asthma attack? Really? Was that the best you could come up with? Does it look like I was born yesterday? Max, I just saw you sprint the distance of a football field so you could pee. And you weren't even panting! What hap-" I was yelling now, angry at her for lying and angry at whoever did what they did to her.

"I said. Drop. It." Her voice had a steal edge to it. I shut my mouth and nodded.

His was obviously a sore topic for her and I really didn't mean to pry. It's just that I wanted to know so I could help her. No one, especially Max, should have to go through the fear that I saw in her eyes.

I brushed past her and headed for the door, knocking loudly on it. Dylan answered the door and smiled at me.

"Fang! What's up man?" He greeted me. We did that bro-hug thing that guys always do. Why do we do it? No one knows. But hey, it saves us from having to like, feel each other up.

"Hey Dylan. How's the party? Got any hot ones yet?" I asked smirking. I heard a groan from behind me and turned around in time to see Max roll her eyes.

Shit. I forgot she was there for a second. She hates players like Dylan and Omega. Okay yeah, fine. And me. There I admit it, I Fang am a player. Happy?

Dylan had a smirk on his face and said to me "Not until she steps through the door." Max clenched her jaw and glared at him. Like I would have done had Dylan's attention been on me and not her.

Whoa, did Dylan just _flinch_?

"You two goons done? Cause I kinda want to find my friends." She said, obviously annoyed. Before either of us could answer she stepped through the door and instantly disappeared into the crowd.

"She's feisty ain't she?" Dylan asked as she walked away. Boy was that an understatement.

I smirked and nodded, flowing in after her. I could easily spot her in the crowd. Most of the guys' attention was on her. So I knew where she was by the drooling guys and jealous girls.

"Max! There you are." I heard Iggy's voice and hid behind the corner. Yeah I know. Spying is wrong. But I was hopeful that I would get the answers that Max wouldn't tell me.

"Are you okay? Was it-"

"Yes Gaz, it was. I'm fine now. Don't let me ruin your party. Did you bring that change of clothes I asked you to bring?" Max cut him off.

Damn it. But why did she need an extra pair of clothes? Did she not like wearing dresses or something? But why, she's a girl. I thought most girls liked wearing dresses. Then again, Max isn't 'most girls'. She's way prettier than every girl at KCGS.

"Nicky-poo!" Squealed a very high pitched voice. I groaned and turned around in time to get swallowed whole.

I was about to push Lissa off me when someone yelled "Truth or Dare! Everybody gather around!" from the living room.

"Oh! Come one Nicky I want to get a good seat!" Lissa said as she dragged me to the couch and jumped on me. I gave Ari and Omega a 'help me' look, but they shrugged.

I looked up to see Max, Iggy and Gazzy being dragged in by Nudge with the same look.

Dylan was standing in the center of the room trying to get everyone quiet, so I turned my attention back to him. Once the room was silent he started.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" He asked looking around the room. Of course Iggy raised his hand first. Dylan pointed to him then stepped out of the room, letting us play ourselves.

"Max! T or D?" He asked looking at her. She didn't hesitate.

"Dare."

He tapped his chin thoughtfully, then an evil smile crept across his face.

"I dare you to strip down to your underwear and stay that way for ten minutes." she glared at him but muttered angrily. "Fine. But you'd better sleep with one eye open." she pointed at him then went to the bathroom.

Most of the guys got excited looks on their faces. I was happy as well, but of course I didn't show it.

"Ugh, that girl is such a slut. She probably asked him to dare her to do that just so she's have an excuse." Lissa said to her 'posse' behind us.

If looks could kill, she'd be six feet under. But she couldn't see my glare cause she was so caught up in gossiping about Max.

A couple seconds later Max came out wearing matching Walking Dead underwear and bra. They had blood splatters and zombies on them with "The Walking Dead" written across the butt.

I laughed to myself at her choice of underwear. My blood boiled at the inconsiderate whistles. I tried to stop myself from looking but failed. Her figure was ah-maz-ing. And I have never said it like that before in my life, so you'd better believe she was freaking gorgeous.

She had a natural tan all around her body. I just now noticed how tall she actually was. And it wasn't just her long legs, but she also had a long torso. Most girls only had one or the other, but Max hit the jack pot.

Puberty was kind to her in the, erm, _chest_ area. But not too overpowering, it suited her figure.

Wait, what is that on her stomach? Is that a scar?

I frowned slightly as I squinted my eyes trying to see it better. But was interrupted by Ella's voice.

"Really? The Walking Dead?" she asked looking at Max with an eyebrow raised. She shrugged and crossed her arms.

Max looked at Iggy when he whispered something that I couldn't hear. But Iggy's face was guilty. She said something then shook her head.

Turning back to everybody she said in a voice that only I could tell was forced. "My turn. Nudge! Truth or Dare?" She asked turning to look at Nudge. She looked as though she was fighting an internal battle but sighed and muttered "Dare."

Max smirked and tapped her chin like Iggy had when her face lit up.

"I dare you to stop dressing me up for a month. And you have to make sure Angel and Ella don't dress me up either." She told her.

"But Max!"

"No 'buts' missy. You picked dare and that's your dare." Max smiled at her in triumph. Nudge's shoulders slumped and she crossed her arms.

I guess Max really _didn't_ like wearing dresses.

"Fine. My turn! Umm… Fang! Truth or Dare?" She asked as everyone in the room looked at me. Well mostly everyone, some people were still staring at Max. I saw her moved her hands into a position that would hide her scar, but it still looked normal.

"Dare." I said without skipping a beat. Nudge got an evil grin then looked from me, to Max, to Lissa. Oh no. This can't be good, for Lissa at least

"Fang, I dare you to seven minutes in heaven with…" She looked at Lissa with a smirk "Max."

"What?! Why did I get dragged into this?" Max yelled at Nudge.

"That's what you get for not letting me dress you up! Now go into the closet. I'll get you when your heavenly seven are up." She said pushing Max into the closet while whispering something to her.

I removed Lissa from my lap and walked to the closet, boy did she look pissed. I stepped into the closet and saw Max glare at Nudge one last time before we were consumed with darkness.

"So when are these minutes gonna turn heavenly?" I asked just to tick her off. I smirked when I felt her tense next to me.

"They'll turn heavenly for me once I kill you, and well, hell-y for you once you're dead." She said matter-of-factly. She really is quick at comebacks.

"Nice choice of underwear. I didn't take you for a zombie kind of girl." I said remembering that she wasn't fully dressed

"Well what kind of girl am I then?" She asked in an annoyed tone. It wasn't seductively said like I had hoped, a guy can only dream.

I gave it a little thought and smirked.

"My kind of girl."

I saw she scowl and then she punched me in the stomach. She quickly pulled it back and shook her hand out.

"God, is your shirt made of rocks?" She asked in a surprised voice.

"Nope, those are called _abs_." I said in a 'duh' tone. She rolled are eyes and was about to say something when there was shuffling at the door.

"I'm only doing this to Piss off Lissa." She warned. I put on a confused look but she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. The door opened and I heard Nudge say "Okay, times up! Come on you two save it for later." She said. Max pulled back and walked out of the closet.

"Was she looking?" Max whispered to Nudge and grinned evilly when she nodded. They shared a high five then walked back to their spots.

Looking over at Lissa I saw her fuming. If we were in a cartoon there would be smoke blowing out her ears. I have got to find out what happened between the two of them.

"Max, catch!" Gazzy said throwing her some clothes and combat boots. She smiled and left the room. She came back a few seconds later wearing denim shorts and a off the shoulder sweater.

I could tell Max was refusing to look at Nudge for a reason. I went over and stood by the door and the only thing that ran through my head the rest of the night was

_Best game of Truth or Dare ever._

* * *

**Tell me what you think please! Hopefully I'll be able to update soon. Sorry for the wait.**

**I'm out!**


	8. Let's Go To The Beach-each

**Dont'd kill me please. I have reasons... **

**1) My cat was pregnant and had kittens and i had Lori's words running through my head "Why if the baby's dead inside me and will eat me inseode out..." Something like that. And i really didn't feel like Having my cat getting eaten by her unborn kittens.**

**2) My friends got me into Supernatural. One of my friends, Maria, said that she had already claimed Dean and that he was off limits. I was upset but asked her about Sammy. She said that my other friend, Olivia, might share with me. So i asked about Castiel. She said that's where Olivia might blow a gasket. I ended up texting Olivia "I claim Castiel!" and so now he has been claimed. Now, mind you this. I've never fan girl'ed before. And i never thought i ever would. I've spent all day for weeks watching Supernatural and Charmed and ****_SOMEONE PLEASE HELP_****_ME._**

**Welp, that's basically my excuses... I'll try harder but since school and theatre s starting soon it might pe impossible. Hang in there please! **

**Here's Chapter 8, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Max's POV

"Ugh." I grumbled as I started to wake up. Once I was able to, I propped myself up on one elbow and took a look around my room.

But it wasn't my room.

It looked too girly to be mine. There was pink everywhere with pictures of boy-bands all over the room. Wait, is that Sam and Dean? If they have their posters then _where is Castiel's?!_

"Ella, you need Castiel." I mumbled throwing a pillow at her. Angel and Nudge were sleeping side by side in the other bed. At least that's what they _were _doing. Angel was on the floor, tangled in the sheets. While Nudge layed sprawled out in the comforter.

Poor Angel. Nudge was always a violent sleeper. I've had several bruises from sleeping in the same area as her. We could be asleep on the floor in sleeping bags and she would still find a way to take up the entire space.

Ella was curled up in her bed, sleeping with drool coming out of her mouth. Key word: _was._

As soon as the pillow hit her face she shrieked and fell out of bed. This woke up Nudge who then yelped and fell onto Angel. Who was now gasping for breath like a fish out of water (from Nudge's weight). Causing me to laugh in hysterics and fall off the couch. I was currently rolling on the floor laughing so hard that tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"That wasn't _funny_!" Ella yelled and threw the pillow at me. I rolled away from it, still laughing.

"Really? Cause I found it _hilarious._ I mean the look on your face!" I said pointing at Nudge, who was crossing her arms and glaring at me.

I shut my mouth and put my hand over it, trying to contain my laughter. Once I was able to calm myself down I sat back on the couch and looked at the girls.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked.

They had all gotten up, grumpily I might add, and slumped down on the beds to face me.

"How about we go to the movies! We could see that one with the woman. What was her name, Tina? Torie? Tanya? _Tammy! _That's the name of the movie. Tammy's not the prettiest name in the world. That other girl's name is soooo much better don't yah think? Great, now what was _her_ name? Louisa? Laquisha? _Lucy!_ I like that name." Nudge finished her rant with a dreamy sigh.

I looked at her and cringed "I would love to go guys, but, I'm not ready to yet. I'm sorry. I can't, not aft-"

"Don't apologize Max. It's okay, we understand." Ella said and came over to sit by me. I patted her knee and sighed.

"Thanks Ells." I smiled at her and she returned the favor.

"Well, since school starts tomorrow I was thinking that, maybe, we could go to the beach?" Angel suggested. I thought about the idea for a moment then smiled.

"The beach sounds fun, relaxing. I'm in. Want to invite the boys?" I asked trying not to sound too hopeful. I love the girls but, I can only take so much of them. Plus the boys are the only ones who will actually get in the water.

"Yeah, I think they have free time. And it might help them get over their hangovers." Angel said as she grabbed some orange juice from the fridge.

I scoffed "I told you it was a good idea not to drink anything. Now we can remember all of the stupid things the guys did, while they're left to guessing and YouTube videos." I chimed, happy that I was right.

All three girls nodded in agreement. Angel and Ella made their beds while I watched Nudge make scrambled eggs. I knew that I would only do more bad than good by being in the kitchen. But hey, at least I wasn't cooking anything.

The last time I made myself toast was the first time, of many, mom had to renovate the kitchen. A little Toast Making Tip from me, don't forget about the toast. It's a fire hazard. And if you do forget about it, make sure it's not on the maximum hotness.

To say the least, the eggs were amazing. Nudge is actually really good at cooking, not at an Iggy level but, still way up there.

"Hey, so I just got off the phone with Iggy," Angel said.

Speak of the devil.

", and he said that they'll go. But only if we pick them up. Oh and Max, he said that Gazzy's still asleep and would like for you to wake him up." She finished.

I grinned wickedly, rubbing my hands together in glee. This should be _good_…

* * *

Yes. Yes. _Yes!_ It was perfect. Thank God Gazzy was always a really heavy sleeper.

"How does it look?" Iggy asked stepping away from out masterpiece. In response I held out my fist for him to bump.

"Now, how will we wake up our little angel?" I asked tapping my chin thoughtfully.

"You should kiss him, Max. That would sure wake _me_ up." Iggy said. I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm.

"Hardy har har Iggs. Oh! I got it." I said running to his fridge, I came back out with two eggs. Handing one to Iggy I nodded at him to go to Gazzy's left while I stayed on his right.

I counted down from three on my fingers before Iggy and I smacked the eggs on the Gasman's forehead.

"Gah!" He jackknifed awake as egg yolk slipped down his face. The Igster and I would have been rolling on the floor laughing, if Gazzy hadn't given us death glares. And since I was on the side of the room closest to the door, that's who he went for.

With a yelp I dashed out of the room and down the hall of the boy's dorm.

"I'm gonna get you Ride!" He yelled. No one really acknowledged the fact that my last name was Martinez, it's just didn't suit me.

"Not if you can't catch me my little Oompa Loompa!" I yelled back. I turned the corner where the stairs would lead down to the main entrance, but I ended up running into a wall.

"Ah!" The wall yelled as it and I both went tumbling down the stairs. I guess it was a human and not a wall. _Oops._ I didn't know who it was, but I didn't want them to get hurt because of me. So at the last second I rolled us over so I took most of the impact.

My head hit the floor so hard, I saw stars. the pain got worse when whoever fell, landed bone crunchingly hard on me. It took a bit of effort to keep the groan of pain from my voice, so I settled for a slight hiss.

"Max!" I heard Gazzy yell from the top of the steps. I opened my eyes to find black ones looking down worriedly at me.

"You okay?" Nick asked, rolling off of me and jumping up. He held out a hand for me but I ignored it, getting up by myself. As soon as I straightened up, a dizzy feeling washed over me.

I didn't realize I had almost fallen again until I felt strong arms hold me up. Blinking away the fuzziness I pushed him away from me.

"I'm fine." I mumbled rubbing my head.

"Max! I heard that from all the way down the hall. You good?" Iggy asked as he came running down the stairs, following the Gasman.

"Yeah, I'm good. It was worth it. Wasn't it Gaz?" I smirked looking at Gazzy.

I bet you were wondering what we had done to _"our little angel" _to put it simply, we turned him into an Oompa Loompa. We turned his hair green using a spray bottle and food coloring. His blonde hair made it really _pop_. Especially since we remembered to include his eyebrows.

Then we turned him tan using temporary tanning spray. Except we left it on longer than it told us to. Gazzy wasn't tan. Nope. He was _orange. _Which also helped to make his green hair stand out.

I would have cracked up laughing all over again, if it wasn't for the pounding in my head or Gazzy's glare. But if anyone asks, it was because of my head.

"Yeah, yeah. You guys got me good. I'll admit it." Gazzy mumbled. Iggy held out his fist in which I bumped. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Nick roll his eyes.

"Are we good to go or not?" I asked impatiently.

"I am _not_ going to the beach looking like this. What if I meet a hot girl! Nuh uh, no way in hell. I'll shower, very slowly, and then we'll head out. You'll just have to wait down here for us Maxi Pad." Gazzy said smirking triumphantly.

I glared at him and crossed my arms. He knows how much I hate waiting when I'm ready to leave. This is his payback.

"You know what? I think I'll shower after you Gazzy." Iggy said with the same smirk.

I turned to him and pointed an accusing finger. "Hey! Don't you turn on me, I'll get _you_ next, buddy." I yelled.

They started backing away, with their hands up in surrender. But the smirks just grew wider.

"Guess you'll have to wait. See you in twenty!" Iggy said. They ran up the stairs before I could get my hands around their necks.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around. Seeing who it was I scowled.

"What." I said oh-so pleasantly. Unfortunately he didn't react, like at all.

Instead, he nodded his head toward an abandoned corner in the lobby. Without waiting for my response he walked over. I rolled my eyes and followed behind him.

"Man of many words I see." I muttered as I crossed my arms.

He dismissed my comment and got straight to the point.

"Why'd you take the fall for me?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow until he gestured towards the stairs.

"Cause I knew I could handle it. And that a preppy boy like you would worry about messing up your hair." I answered in a 'duh' tone.

I saw his jaw clench. "You could have gotten hurt." He said trying to tide the anger in his voice. Now, I was genuinely confused.

"I could have gotten _hurt_? Last time I checked you were trying to kill me with your car!" I yelled angrily. But a looked around the lobby told me that most of the people were staring at us. So I lowered my voice to a whisper.

"What do you care for anyways?" I asked, eyeing him. He paused for a second, like he was afraid of contradicting himself.

"I don't. I just wouldn't want to get in trouble for your mistake." He smirked. I rolled my eyes. _Of course,_ I thought, _why would I expect anything less._

"Are you done? Not that I don't absolutely _adore_ our little conversation we've got going on here, but I don't like you. And I'd rather be in hell than continuing this conversation." I said. Brushing past him as I walked back upstairs to my showering pyromaniacs.

* * *

"I looove the beach! It's so warm, but the sea breeze help cool us off, yah know? Plus it's the perfect place to get a tan. Not that I tan easily or anything, but for everyone else tanning is awesome. Well, maybe not for Iggy, since he always looks like a lobster whenever he doesn't put on sunscreen. Did we bring any sunscreen? If not then I think we can pick up a bottle at the gas station. Maybe we could also pick up some candy. Or would it melt? Melted candy is way too messy for my liking, but if you guys like it then I guess we could get so-" I threw our beach ball at Nudge's face to shut her up. God that girl can talk.

"Thanks Max." Iggy said, not even having to look up to see who shut her up. I smiled and threw him the sunscreen.

"My pleasure." I said, kicking off my flip flops.

Ella, Nudge and Angel were already in their bikinis, sprawled out on their blankets in the sun. I rolled my eyes at them. I wouldn't be surprised if they got skin cancer by the time they were twenty.

I, on the other hand, was plastered with sunscreen already. Boxing is really difficult when you can't move your arms above your head because your skin is the color of a lady-bug.

"Hey guys, I think there's a volleyball game going on over there, wanna join?" I asked, pull my windbreaker off. I was wearing a pair of surfing shorts and a bikini top. Although I was wearing an off the shoulder shirt over it. I doubt I would be taking it off any time soon.

Gazzy pulled off his shirt, leaving him in only his green and blue swim trunks. The shower had washed away the fake'tan, but you could still see a bit of green in his hair. It kinda matched his swim trunks. "Yeah, we'll cream their asses." He said smirking.

I turned to Iggy to see that he was wearing only his rainbow striped swim trunks. I sighed and shook my head at him. "Ig, I thought I told you not to wear those. You look ridiculous." I said.

"He _always _looks ridiculous." Nudge muttered as she put on her sunglasses. I snorted.

"Come on, _leggo!_" I said motioning for the guys to follow me. I heard Iggy muttering incoherent words behind me.

"Uh, Max?" I turned around to look at Gazzy, waiting for him to continue. "You sure you want to play Volleyball?" He asked. This caused me to raise an eyebrow.

"Of course I want to play, why wouldn't I?" I asked suspiciously.

"That's why." Iggy said, pointing to something behind me.

I turned around and saw who we would be playing against. A certain red head and Emotionless Brick Wall. I groaned and turned back to the boys.

"Let's kick their asses." I said, cracking my knuckles. They grinned and we high fived.

"Alright, how many people do they have, and how many do we need?" I asked counting heads.

"Well, they have… Fang, Lissa, Tess, Ari, Omega, and Dylan. So we need three more people." Iggy said counting off on his fingers as he named each person.

"I know three people who hate Lissa almost as much as I do." I said and glanced at the three tanning fashionistas. Don't let them fool you with their pink nails and fashionable hair styles. When they get angry, they could probably take down a wolf. Well, accept for Ella. She couldn't hurt a fly. But Nudge and Angel on the other hand… just take my advice. Don't get them angry if you don't have a weapon already in your hand. I'm not sure if you would stand a chance even _then_.

They both nodded their heads, but I was the only one to ask the girls. Those pansies.

"Hey! Want a chance to make Lissa look like the idiot she is?" I asked when I reached them. Let me tell you, their reaction was _creepy_.

Angel and Nudge raised their sunglasses up at the same exact time. Then, turning their heads towards each other, they nodded as if a string was attached to them, making them do everything the same.

Ella sat up and looked at the girls with my same expression, a completely horrified one.

"We're in." They said and stood up.

This should be _good_…

* * *

**What do you think? Tell me if I'm not explaining things as detailed as I should be. That's what I worry about the most.**

**Thanks for sticking with me even though I haven't been updating as much as i should be.**


End file.
